


That cute librarian's smile shouldn't be legal!

by G_U



Series: Flames and Lights [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A good place to have a conversation is in the library during a rainy afternoon, AMity Blight needs a bit more love, F/F, Library is magical, Lumity, Luz panicking over Amity Blight, Panicking over your crush, Pure cute reaction, They are kind of adults but still, University AU, they are just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Luz is having a really hard time while preparing for her test. And while the library sounded like a perfect idea, she had forgotten the little detail of her "kind of crush" being an assistant there.She needed to study, but will she able to?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Flames and Lights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179173
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	That cute librarian's smile shouldn't be legal!

**Author's Note:**

> The second shot is being fired!
> 
> This one is a different AU, and it's about cannon Lumity!
> 
> That about to spoils a bit of it, but I hope you can still enjoy the read!  
> I don't have much to say since the person who helped me with this is not in AO3 but if they are reading, you are golden and I appreciate your help!  
> out of that, I'll say to you all that I worked for the first time with some parts of this fic and I hope you can understand that and point out anything you notice, I'm still figuring out my grammar in English and a bunch of stuff I need to get down. What I'm trying to say is-  
> I lost it, just, hoping you'll enjoy the fic.
> 
> Playlist: Shy - Alexander Steward (Luz towards Amity or Amity towards Luz) [As always I use the vibes of the song instead of the literal meaning of the song, please remember that]
> 
> Disclaimer: The Owl House and its characters do not belong to me, this story was made with the sole purpose of entertaining the readers.

Luz wasn’t obsessed with her local librarian, nope, it didn’t matter what Willow said.

She just, well, found the woman extremely cute and charming, that was Okay, right? Right?!

“If you keep looking at her like that, she is going to notice,” Willow said and Luz groaned under her breath, “and that’s definitely not going to call her attention.”

“Willow, please…” Luz whined and returned her look at her books.

She had a stupid test about the history of French art, and being in her room was a nightmare!

She couldn’t deal with her noisy roommate, she couldn’t study in the cafeteria because Viney and her girlfriend would always come at her to ask about the stupidest couple issues ever—she had helped them to start dating, hell she had matched them up, sure, but she wasn’t couples therapy!—before she could hit the books, and going to the park was out of the question because, hey, it was _raining!_

So she had followed Willow to the library, because it was a good place for her to start studying…

Except, of course, she had completely forgotten the dazzling librarian assistant that was in her literature class and who Luz was, maybe a bit, interested in.

“I need to pass this test…” she whispered to herself and tried again to make useful notes, or at least get some of the dates and events into her head. “I can’t have another ‘C’ in this class…”

“You have straight ‘A’ and ‘B’ in all the other subjects, right?” Willow said, “What’s wrong with ‘C’ in history?”

“My internship needs me to have ‘B’ in history so I can work with the sculptures…” Luz sighed and rubbed her temples. “And also have a place in the exhibition at the end of the month.”

“Art school is harder than I thought.”

“And I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

Willow placed a bag in front of her and Luz looked at her friend, who smiled and pointed to the doors.

“Go and eat something, then come back,” she ordered, “we can sort out something once you have a full stomach.”

“I’m O-” Luz’s stomach grumbled, “-kay…”

“Yeah, no joke.”

Luz sighed again and took her notebook, along with the bag, walking out of the library.

She looked at the pouring punishment of the skies and then to the sides. The library had that space on the front where the water couldn’t reach her and she was grateful for the bench just next to the doors.

_“I need a break.”_ Luz thought, dropping herself on the bench and taking out the sandwich Willow had given her. “Please, please don’t have cheese now.”

It didn’t, and Luz sighed in relief, she was hungry after all.

She looked at the falling drops with a careful eye and smiled when the creative streak in her mind began to work.

Out of her studying in the park idea being ruined, she loved the rain.

Luz opened her notebook, going to the last page, and taking her pen, starting to doodle some raindrops, she made sure to make them all special, somehow.

She wasn’t sure when, but slowly, her mind went from the beauty of the rain to a different kind of beauty. She remembered sharp eyes, and a cute, small face, along with a bronze lock framing it, she remembered a smile, and though it was small; it was charged with so much emotion that it made her shiver. She remembered a lean arm and a petite figure, along with a red sweater and a pendant, all pulled together by a charming aura that she wasn’t sure she could place on paper.

_“I got it bad…”_ Luz had to recognize when, with her sandwich already gone, and the new drawing finally finished, she was looking at the face of the cute librarian assistant. “She _is_ too pretty for me…”

“I’m not.”

Luz froze at that voice, and heavens, she wanted to be hallucinating.

She took a sharp breath and looked to the side, a set of black jeans and a sweater, hands holding a book, and for the love of everything that was _pretty,_ she was there!

Fine, Luz might have, might have not lied when she said that she was just  _ interested  _ in Amity. Like, she may or may have not looked out for the girl in her classes, trying to find where her backpack with multiple bunny pins and little chains from bands Luz had come to listen so they could hold a conversation mid-class was so she could drop her little mess of pins and paint stains next to it and claim a seat next to her…

All the time.

“Is my nose really like that?” Amity Blight, the girl Luz was so used to look at from a safe distance, said and reached for her nose. “It is!”

Right, Luz was next to AMity, not daydreaming, she should say something, right? Something smooth and charming that may lead them into a movie trope and a possible meeting another day?

“Am, I’m- Huh…”

For the love of- she  _ had  _ to stutter, right?!

Amity looked at her and while Luz wanted to be swallowed by the ground, the craziest thing she could have imagined happened.

Amity _blushed!_

“Oh, sorry, sorry,” Amity said and looked aside, “I just saw you here, and of course you’d be here, it’s raining! And you were inside, studying, here, in the library, with, books, things you use to study and all! Like me, well, not like me! You study art, after all! And-!” Amity covered her mouth with her books and looked at Luz with the most frightened eyes she had seen. “I’ve been talking for too long,” she finished with a whisper.

Luz was sure she was gaping.

But nobody would blame her for it! Amity Blight was known to be an ‘ice queen’, the impenetrable wall of inexpressiveness that you would never, not once in your lifetime, manage to break and get to see the person under it.

But the girl in front of her? Luz was sure that the little girl that was so hot and looking like a bunny in distress standing in front of her was _not_ Amity Blight, but a super, extra cuter, version of the girl that Luz may or may have not fantasized pinning her to a wall while wearing her cute cheerleading uniform while the Blight was in her jock clothes.

That was bit much disclosure on her part, right?

“No, not at all!” Luz said, her words coming out, maybe a bit too fast and messy, but she managed to make a sentence without her voice breaking or biting her tongue!

Yei! Go, Luz!

“I’m just a bit surprised, that’s all, y’know, I-” Luz took a deep breath she needed to be cool, to keep it cool! “I’m just surprised you came to talk, to me, like, me, the kid that broke a pen and ruined her essay just before getting it to the teacher last week.”

Many people would’ve tried to forget that day, since it was, well, embarrassing. But Luz had lived through embarrassment many times before, and she knew it was kind of her fort to make use of it to make herself noticeable.

If you can laugh about yourself, then people don’t have power over you.

“That wasn’t your fault!” Amity rushed to say and Luz backed off, “I saw the girl next to you change your pen before you stood up, it was worn out and ready to break!”

“Hah?”

“She was using you to make a diversion and change the pages of her essay,” Amity continued, “I told the teacher and they made sure to mark her with the note she deserved, but-” the brunette stopped and looked down. “I couldn’t do anything about your grade.”

Luz blinked several times. “But they gave an extra hour and I re-wrote it all?”

“Eh?”

“I see,” Luz said and jumped to her feet. “It was because of what you did that the teacher gave me the extra time!”

Luz had to look down, she was half a head taller than Amity, who would’ve thought, huh?

“Re-Really?” Amity asked, looking up at her.

“Yeah! I can’t think of any other reason!” Luz replied and nodded multiple times, “So thank you very much! Amity!”

The red on the other’s cheeks became brighter and Luz felt a little bubble of pride growing inside her chest at that.

So she could get _Amity Blight_ to blush?

“I-It was nothing…” Amity said slowly and Luz chuckled.

“It was everything, to me at least.” She sighed and looked at the sky, it was clearing already, “Now I just have to manage to pass my next test…”

“Test?”

Luz looked back at Amity. “Yeah, my history of French art test, I gotta get a b at least if I want my exhibition to be displayed.”

“You have an exhibition already?” Amity asked and her eyes lit up. “That’s amazing!”

Now it was Luz’s time to blush. “No, no, it’s just a piece and it’s because of my internship, no biggie.”

“It’s a big deal if you get an exposition by being an intern!” Amity said and closed the distance with Luz.

Her heart should be beating that hard!

“Tha-thanks…” Luz said.

Amity’s face changed slowly from the secure and eager one she was showing her to the little messy girl that opened her mouth and left out a small whine before looking everywhere _but_ Luz as if she was trying to find an escape route.

_“So cute, goddess…”_ Luz thought feeling a bit of warmth creeping its way through her body.

But as magical as that experience was resulting, Luz did have a test, and a really bad preparation under her belt, along with the o so dreadful prospect of going back to her room to try to study while her roommate was trying to plan her next game plan.

“Sorry, Amity,” Luz said, and it pained her, really, “but I gotta go back inside, I really need to pass this test, and I’m not even close to being prepared.”

She mustered all her will and moved to walk past Amity, ready to get that little conversation and all the implications it held over her and the possible fanfic-like developments she could get out of it in the distant daydreaming that she usually had whenever they locked eyes in the middle of the two classes they had together.

She didn’t have the sightless idea what career Amity was cursing in their college, but Luz was damn sure it wasn’t art.

So yeah, she was ready to get over that little miracle, like a coward, and not asking Amity her number or anything-

When a hand was holding her arm.

“If- If you’d like,” Amity said, and the stuttering was just so _cute!_ “I- I could help you study?”

“…What?”

Amity looked at her eyes, with a determination Luz wasn’t sure what was for or where it was coming from, don’t get her wrong, but Amity’s knees were shaking!

“I- I studied a bit of the subject as a hobby a while back,” Amity said, “I could help you, if you’d… like?”

It took Luz three seconds to understand three fundamental things.

One, she was using all her luck.

Two, she really wanted all the help she could get for her test.

And three, she wasn’t imagining it.

Amity Blight did want to spend time with her! With Luz, the messed up—hey, that was the nickname her roommate gave her!—girl, Noceda!

“Please!” Luz rushed and turned towards Amity. “I really need help, so, yeah, please, could you help me?!”

Amity looked at her as if Luz had just jumped out of nowhere before she nodded slowly, and Luz sighed happily, feeling a rush of adrenaline passing through her, she moved and hugged Amity.

She _hugged_ Amity!

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Luz said with an emotion that she wasn’t actually sure was relatable to her situation. “Come on, I need to hit the books right away!”

She pulled Amity by the arm, using the same hand she was holding the empty bag Willow gave her, and walked back inside the Library.

She was feeling more confident already about her test.

...

As it turned out, Luz didn’t have enough time to study once she was back inside the Library.

The building was closing really early that day, and she was being pushed out when she barely managed to get half of the stuff she needed. That wasn’t a ‘B’, hell, she was sure she wouldn’t even manage to get the stupid ‘C’ at that moment.

“What am I going to do…?” Luz whispered, and hung her head.

Willow had rushed away from her when she came back with Amity, telling her that Gus had managed to somehow get detained by campus security and that he needed someone to bail him out before they called his parents.

Being a genius kid was a mess, huh?

So Luz was left with Amity, and while she was fairly more interested in the girl’s hand moving over her notes and the sweet scent that came from her—really, really!—long hair. She had managed to get her mind in the books.

Mostly.

“Can’t you study in your room?” speaking of which.

Amity was standing awkwardly next to her, looking at Luz with a pair of eyes that shone with worry and a bit of amusement.

Luz liked to think Amity liked what she saw in her.

“My roommate is a devil that doesn’t know how to shut it,” she responded with honesty and glared ahead. “I’m going to throw her stupid captain jacket into the red colors when I wash.”

“Captain jacket?” Amity replied and then let a little gasp out. “You are Boscha’s roommate?!”

It was Luz’s time to be surprised. “You know Boscha?”

“Of course I do!” Amity replied and giggled. “I’m the soccer team, remember?”

Oh, right, Amity was a jock, too.

Fantasies coming back- No! Bad Luz, stay focused!

“Oh… yeah, I- I forgot.”

“I see that,” Amity said and looked aside, “wow, I never thought you’d be _her._ ”

“…Her?”

Amity looked at her and her face began to burn again, she looked to the side and started to mumble something that Luz couldn’t quite make out.

“Amity?” she asked, and the Blight girl took a sharp breath before rising the books she hadn’t thrown into her backpack to cover her face.

“Bo-Boscha’s talks about you,” Amity said, and Luz tensed.

“…What did she say about me?” Luz said, considering the many things the redhead could have said to her team.

What could she have exposed to Amity!

Maybe her collection of Azura books, or her Spotify playlist, or her small sculptures of mythical creatures… oh by the love of all that was good and tasty.

Please don’t let her have talked about that time they had kissed while drunk! All but that!

“She, well, said you were, um,” Amity peaked over the edge of her book. “…um, well… hot.”

Yep, Luz was going to kill- what?

“What?” she asked and stared at Amity.

The other brunette hid again. “Boscha said that you are a bit weird but that you are really attractive!” Amity said, smashing the words in a rush, “And that while she wouldn’t date she was surprised you didn’t have dates! Like… ever…”

OK, so, Luz was having a hard time with her classes, so her brain was slowly catching up to that madness Amity had just spit on her.

Boscha considered her _attractive?_

And why did she know she didn’t have dates?! Damn that stupid girl!

“I mean, is true that I don’t, but she shouldn’t be saying my personal griefs out loud…” Luz whined and covered her face with her hands.

“…You don’t?” Amity asked.

“Huh?”

“Go on dates,” she clarified and Luz looked at her, “you don’t go on dates?”

Why did she have to-?

“No, I don’t,” Luz answered and looked away. “My last one was a mess.”

“How come?”

“You like to pick the sore spots.” Luz sighed and braced herself. “When I told him that I liked the waitress he said some… awful things to me.”

Amity looked at her without understanding and Luz sighed, moved her bag, and flashing the ‘Bi-pride’ pin she had placed on it. Amity’s eyes grew bigger and Luz was sure it was fairly weird how she didn’t seem to notice it until then.

“He was an idiot, so I didn’t think much of it,” Luz explained and mover her bag back to its place, “but… yeah, not many dates came after that.”

The silence that came was overwhelming for her and Luz sighed, ready to walk away and just forget the uncomfortable moment she made Amity pass and go scream at Boscha since she was a tactless idiot who spilled the beans on Luz.

“I- I don’t date, either,” Amity said, “I have a… hard time, finding people to do it.”

Luz blinked and looked at Amity, the girl was looking at her, and then she moved, taking one of her backpack’s straps and showing it to Luz.

A pin stood between the few bunny ones she had, it was just like hers, but Amity’s pin was for ‘Lesbian-pride’ in contrast with Luz’s.

“Oh…” she left out and looked up at Amity’s eyes.

Luz kind of knew it, after interacting with the girl, but the confirmation just…

She was taking far too much-

“So I was thinking if you’d like… to?” Amity said.

-information.

“E-Excuse me?” Luz asked again, shivering.

Amity took a deep breath. “I- I wanted to ask you… out…?” Amity said and Luz gaped.

She was going to have bad luck for decades, because she was so sure she was using all her good fortune at that moment.

“ _Please_!” she rushed to say and invaded Amity’s personal space before pulling back, heat rising to her cheeks. “I- I mean- please, yeah, yes! _Yes,_ I’d love to go out with you.”

Amity blinked at her before letting out the most beautiful laugh Luz had ever heard, and… Oh, damn it.

_“I’m too deep in for her,”_ Luz thought, smiling, and laughing too.

Her test wasn’t so important anymore, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?!
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I'm really nervous about this one since my community doesn't have that much representation with flags and pins, they just say it once and people live with the knowledge without asking more questions.  
> So, yeah, I'm nervous about it.  
> Leaving aside my shaky hands and fears, I'd love to hear your opinions! Was it good?  
> Saturday we'll be having the Grom chapter for "Diary Of A Lost Witch" and I'll post the third part of this series around Sunday to Wednesday next week, so be ready for that one, too!  
> I hope you liked the shot and you had a good time with it, at least a bit. Again, please point out anything you notice since that will make me a better writer in the future for you to enjoy the stories, I hope you have a great day, btw.  
> Nothing else to say?  
> Right! I was thinking of making song fics, so if you have a paring aside from Lumity and a song, feel free to drop the recommendations if you'd like.  
> I've been pondering to write about
> 
> \- Amphibia  
> \- Dragon Prince  
> \- She-ra  
> \- Kipo (Benji and Troy)  
> \- Little Witch Academia
> 
> Nothing else? Nope!  
> G_U out, peace~  
> Hasta Pronto!


End file.
